


The Fic In Which Kazuichi Gets Gundham Out Of Bed And Then Hajime Calls Him Homophobic

by p0lt3rpup



Series: My Comort Ships [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, goodbye despair - Fandom
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Help, I simply am in love with them, Kazuichi IS TommyInnit change my mind, Kinda wanna write Stucky tee hee, Komaeda Nagito is mentioned, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Out of Character Tanaka Gundham, POV First Person, POV Tanaka Gundham, Pet Names, Post-Killing School Life (Dangan Ronpa), Rewrite, Sharing Clothes, Tanaka Gundham loves Soda Kazuichi, comfort ship, first names, modern day AU, twitch streamer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0lt3rpup/pseuds/p0lt3rpup
Summary: CW-FOOD"Kaz stop being homophobic" Hajime said not looking up from the food below him.  "IM LITERALLY-"
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Soda Kazuichi & Tanaka Gundham, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Series: My Comort Ships [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865635
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	The Fic In Which Kazuichi Gets Gundham Out Of Bed And Then Hajime Calls Him Homophobic

**Author's Note:**

> comfort ship because uh yeah :)

"Gundham." I slowly moved my head and groaned "Gundham cmon, we've gotta meet my mom in the car in 20" I slowly opened my eyes, Kazuichi. "Five I more minutes" I argued back before closing my eyes again. I heard him sigh "I gave you ten. Up." I groaned before sitting up. Kazuichi sat by me, "Morning sleepyhead" I let my head rest on his shoulder, "Morning...we're we going?" Kazuichi slowly ran his hand through my hair, "Meeting Hajime, remember?" I let a sound of agreement. I remember now. 

After I finally got out of bed, well Kazuichis bed, I looked for something to wear "Can I wear one of your hoodies?" I always loved doing that, they always smelled of him; and I loved that. A 'mhm' left his lips from where he was sat at his desk. So I did just that. I quickly changed into the hoodie and the pair of jeans I had out. "Hey, do you think you could hang around later today?" I nodded "Yeah I'll tell my mom" I plopped down onto the bed. Sending her a quick text. 

When we finally met where Hajime was, he was sitting alone against a fence, Kazuichis mom long gone. Well mostly just in the car down the street. "Hajime! Hajime Hinata!" Kazuichi shouted at the man, he looked up from his phone "Kazuichi" he greeted "Gundham" he said to me, I waved. "Hi Hajime!" This is gonna be quite the adventure. 

"It's a shame Nagito couldn't fly down" I said, turning my straw "It's fine, I'll see him a week or so. He's busy with school and stuff" Hajime said, taking a sip of his cola. "Oh yeah! It's your guys like what? 5000 year anniversary?" Kazuichi asked laughing slightly "Kaz stop being homophobic" Hajime said not looking up from the food below him. "IM LITERALLY-HAJIME GUNDHAM AND I ARE LITERALLY! WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER FOR FIVE MONTHS!" Kazuichi shot back, "It's actually our one year anniversary" Hajime confirmed. 

Hanging out with Hajime was fun. But being back at Kazuichis was a lot better. I changed into something more comfortable, then curled myself up in the sheets. Browsing through twitter, that's when I realized that Kazuichi was doing the thing again. "You're doing the thing again hun" He looked over "no I'm not!" I rose from the bed, grabbing the hand he was currently cracking his fingers, something he does when he's nervous. "What's got you all troubled honey bee?" I kneeled by him "I wanna tell the stream how much I love you. Is that ok? I want them to know, I want to be able to say I love you on calls and just-" I cut him off by giving him a slight kiss "do it. I think they've caught on." And he did exactly that. He streamed and came over to the bed and kissed my head after throwing something away "sorry my boy is here, say hi Gundham " I smiled "Hi Gundham!" "That's not what I meant baby but it'll work."


End file.
